AA For Coffee Addiction oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It was a joke at first, but Sam is starting to see sense behind it all. Chloe Sullivan needed to attend a AA meeting or several for her additcion. Chloe/Winchester friendship.


AA for Coffee Addiction

Verse: crossover Supernatural/Smallville

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Chloe/Sam

Song: She's so lovely by scouting for girls

Summary: It was a joke at first, but then Sam thinks that maybe it was a good idea. Chloe Sullivan might need to attend an AA meeting or seven for her addiction.

* * *

><p>Back when they first met, Sam was the one to really notice anything out of the usual. Beside being a target for everything freaky thing going on in Smallville, Chloe had this nose that could pretty much put him and Dean to shame.<p>

But back then they were teenagers; using Smallville as a home base for a little while, despite it turning into at least four years, and if Chloe had this weird addiction to coffee then what did it really matter because he knew there was worst things that you could be addicted too.

Growing up to become the demon hunters (and possibly vessels to an angel and the devil) the Winchesters didn't make as many friends as they did enemies. And Sam never really counted those they saved as friends, they were usually people in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Chloe however didn't let them push her away, not even Bobby, who even now seemed to get only gruff around her because she was trying to do something dangerous. Every now and then she would join up on a hunt with them, Dean making it oh so clear that she was for background decoration and nothing else.

And even when she didn't join them, they found their way back to her where they found her waiting to hear Deans rants about this demon or that demon, or Sammy being a girl and not knowing it. Listening and agreeing with Sam that Dean was over bearing, he was only looking out for him and that he may suck at most things but he wouldn't change him for the world.

And every time she would always have coffee. Sam and Dean had learnt the hard way that Chloe with no coffee was more scary then the thought of their souls being shipped off and their bodies being used as a pull over. Dean learnt his lesson every now and then, despite Sam pointing out that he loved the fact that once he started pulling those puppy dog eyes Chloe couldn't stay mad, and Sam had learnt back in high school when he mistakenly took her coffee and listened for thirty minutes as she ranted at him then ordered him to buy her coffee for the next week.

It had been in the Impala that Dean first joked about it; Chloe was holding on for dear life to her (bad) coffee, her usually chirpy nature hidden beneath a scowl and grunted threats at the pair of them. It hadn't been easy on this hunt and after her healing Sam's infected leg, she was more drained then usual.

"You know you might have to attend an AA meeting sweetheart; you hold that cup any closer your gonna inhale it" Dean was amused by his words and when Chloe's dangerous green eyes locked on to him, Sam just smirked out the window.

He knew his brother had pretty much fallen for the blonde back in his final year of high school but for some sick and twisted reason wouldn't admit to it. Which made life mostly fun, as long as Dean wasn't jealous or fearful for Chloe's life.

"Bite. Me. Man. Whore"

Even though Sam wanted to stay out of it, he had to laugh because Chloe only ever called Dean a man whore when she was either pissed, really tired or teasing him. At that moment she was pissed off.

"Shame on you; Sammy's here and his precious girly virtue is present" Sam had rolled his eyes then and glared at his brother who just smirked.

"Oh Don't worry Dean; if or when I become a windigo or zombie I will have enough sense to know I wouldn't _touch _you let alone taste your rather tainted flesh" and with those words Sam knew their trip got a hell of a lot harder.

It was a joke; a running one after that, to tease Chloe about her addiction to coffee and depending on her state of addiction and fixes she might agree or just brush them off with a lame excuse.

But Sam was really started to see the sense in Dean's suggestion now; because right now his ass was freezing because he made the mistake of sitting down on a stone step, in the middle of winter, in his boxers. He swore he had frost bite on one cheek already.

He could understand the grumpy mood swings and the snappy nature in the morning but this, well he was pretty sure they would have a name for this type of behaviour in AA.

If his head wasn't pounding from being awoken rudely at six am and being turned out into the cold in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt, Sam might have even laughed but all he could do was ponder how to shut his brother's knocking up and get Chloe into a meeting soon.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TA OPEN UP SOON DARLIN'" Dean shouted at the door but like the last ten times he tired, it got him no where.

Sam wasn't even sure why Dean was up so early any way; usually he didn't roll out of bed until mid morning while they stayed with Chloe. But for whatever reason, Dean was up earlier enough to finish off the last of Chloe's coffee and thus using the last of her good humour for them.

Sure they usually ate her out of house and home when they came into town but Chloe always admitted to Sam she bought loads when she felt they might be dropping by and so it didn't bother her that much. Not after Dean _willingly_ gave his last piece of cherry pie to her.

But Sam awoke this morning to the sounds of shouts and stomping feet. It seemed that Dean had drunk the last of the coffee and something snapped in Chloe.

Dean accused her of being a wound up tight ass, which Sam knew she should have slapped him for, and Chloe called him everything from Man Whore to an STD with legs. Which Sam would have smiled about.

When Dean called her an addict she threw them out. Literally and Sam was shocked by how much strength that little body of hers could hold. His pants were thrown out after him and she locked the doors, even Dean couldn't pick them.

Sam made the mistake of slumping down on the step before deciding he needed pants if he was going to wait. The only good thing was that at least the street was empty. He didn't want to have early morning joggers watching him get dressed.

"She's gonna open soon" Dean assured out loud but Sam just snorted.

It was rare for Chloe to be mad at both of them. The last time had been when she showed them her powers and Sam agreed with Dean that no amount of pain or threats would get them to let her heal them. But most of the time now she would be mad at Dean over something and not talk to him.

Not once had she thrown him out.

"You drank her coffee" Sam didn't get how his brother _couldn't _understand that. He joked about her addiction enough times for even him to get that.

"'s not the point" he grumbled, giving the door one last knock before turning and glaring at the building across the street. Frowning Sam glanced up at him, trying to figure out his logic.

"How is it not?" snorting again, Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother and tilted his head.

"That woman is all crazy over _coffee_, not seem a little weird to you Sammy" Sam couldn't help but purse his lips. He was right; this was all messed up and Chloe kicked them out over coffee! With a nod Sam agreed before sighing.

"We need to get her to have one of those things... you know where we all kinder sit down and do that 'chick flick' crap and tell her we're hurt or something; make her feel _guilty _for wanting that stuff" Dean grumbled as Sam frowned and stared at his brother.

"An intervention?" he offered, Dean nodded quickly and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sam couldn't deny the fact that it was a good idea, even if it did come from Dean.

They pair lapsed into silence, each thinking how to go about an intervention with out being killed or maimed by the blonde before a cold blast of wind nipped at them.

"Dean"

"Yeah" another blast and both men shivered.

"I'm cold" Sam didn't care about being embarrassed because he was pretty sure his toes were going to fall off.

"Yeah" he agreed and shoved his hands deeper into his pocket.

The silence descended again, with nothing but chattering teeth and the high wheeze of the wind between trees, cars and building buzzed around them.

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"You got cash on you" it was the lowest they could go but then again if you're going to fight another day, you had to survive long enough.

"Yeah"

"Could we just get her some coffee and do this intervention when we have feelings back to our toes" he was pretty sure Dean was already thinking along the same lines. And when a muscle jumped in his jaw, Sam knew his brother was agreeing.

"I get to throw a dozen Christo's at her and put holy water in her coffee" the demand wasn't going to be denied by Sam. Hell he would offer to pour the holy water himself.

"We're not telling Bobby about this are we?" despite the sharp shake of his head, both Dean and Sam knew that Chloe would tell Bobby the whole story and some how make it seem like she was the victim. But right now they could pretend they held some of the power in this weird friendship with the blonde.

And if Bobby berated them later and the whole issue came up again, at least if they get thrown out they won't be freezing their asses off.

Sam was hoping, praying as each step to the store caused his sock covered foot to seize up at the coldness seeping through, that they would have gotten Chloe into AA by then and she would finally admit that she had an addiction.

To coffee.

The End


End file.
